


Stripped Away

by Stella_STARgazer



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_STARgazer/pseuds/Stella_STARgazer
Summary: Vera summons Joan to prisoner intake; there's something the Governor needs to see.





	Stripped Away

**Author's Note:**

> Another Kinktober prompt fic. I combined one from today's list and added one from a previous day.  
> Prompts: STRIPTEASE and LINGERIE
> 
> I hope you enjoy! And as always, thank you so much for taking the time to read and leave comments. :)

Within her iron castle, seated atop her leather throne, Governor Joan Ferguson signs off on the last of the intake files processed for the day. It’s shift change, her solitary hour, where all the staff is busy receiving handoff from their predecessors, leaving her in peace to complete what remains of the daily minutiae before heading home for the much needed icy shot of vodka waiting in the freezer. The ring of her desk phone stops her mid pen-stroke, a refined nostril flares slightly at the interruption. She picks it up and answers with more than a touch of irritation in her smooth, dark voice.

“This is the Governor.” She states with cool authority.

“Governor. Your presence is needed in strip search, room 1.” Her deputy’s voice floats through the airwaves.

“What is it, Vera? Intake and visiting hours are over, there’s no inmates there.”

“There’s, umm, there’s...something down here, I think you might like to see.” She replies haltingly. With a deep inhale and shake of her head, Joan pushes away from her desk, rising from her seat as she responds.

“On my way.” She husks ominously, hanging up the phone and doing up the last button of her jacket with a final tug to the hem as she marches out of the room.

From the hesitation in her Deputy’s voice, Joan assumes she’s walking into one of two things: her increasingly observant right hand has uncovered a new drug stash, or she’s come across another search history of pornography on the laptop computer in the room. Judging by the falter in the younger woman’s voice and the fact that the intake wing is locked up outside of intake hours, she strongly suspects the latter. It wouldn’t be the first time such a thing has happened. Last time, it was a string of predictably unimaginative clips: artificially blonde women with artificial breasts and artificial talons for nails working each other to artificial orgasm. Everything about the videos was unrealistic; they reeked of the highly-fantasized interests of a heterosexual male. A smirk crosses her lips at the memory as she continues toward the intake wing.  _ Which Y-chromosomed neanderthal will I get to fire today? _

As suspected, when she reaches the unit it is empty and approaching room one, she sees that all the blinds are closed. Stepping into the room, she closes the door behind her and looks to Vera with an expectant expression on her stern face.

“What seems to be the problem, Vera?” The last syllable of her name comes out as a sigh, as it always does from those elegant lips, as if she gains pleasure from simply speaking her Deputy’s name. Long arms move slowly to interlock across her chest as she waits for the smaller woman to reply.

Clearing her throat, Vera steps around the table and offers a timid answer. “There’s….something I wanted to show you. H-have a seat.”

She gestures to the metal chair positioned against the wall across from the table and Joan swears she can see the slightest tremble in her hand. Vera moves toward the door and dark eyes narrow in curiosity as they watch her engage the lock and turn back to face the older woman. An awkward silence settles between them as they watch each other across the room, until Joan finally relents and follows the timorous request. Taking a seat, long legs cross one another and regal hands come to clasp atop her wide lap. Like every skilled predator, she watches from the corner of her eye, but remains still and silent. And waits.

After a moment, Vera finally moves away from the door and crosses back in front of the table. Biting her full bottom lip, ocean eyes look up to meet Joan’s steady gaze. A sculpted brow lifts, an expectant look in her coal black eyes and again Vera hesitates under the pressure. The viper continues to stare as she waits for the mouse’s next move, though her patience is quickly beginning to wear thin.

Settling her nerves with a deep breath, Vera reaches for the first button of her jacket. Releasing it, shaky fingers move on to the next. Onyx eyes continue to watch her intensely. Jacket now open, she coaxes it off her narrow shoulders, folding it in half before placing it on the table. Behind her back, she reaches for the button and zip of her skirt, slipping small fingers beneath the waist as she slides it down her slim but curvy hips. Legs now bare, goosebumps break across toned thighs as the warmth of her skirt is removed.

Her seafoam eyes return to Joan’s arresting gaze. A slow smirk moves across Joan’s alluring mouth, as she realizes her little deputy’s plan. Fuelled by the obvious pleasure on the Governor’s face, Vera reaches for the knot of her tie, loosening it from her slender throat as she continues to watch Joan’s rapt expression. She continues the slow striptease by moving to the buttons of her crisp white shirt. One by one she releases them, the hem of the shirt brushing pleasurably across the sensitive skin of her upper thighs as she goes. Shirt now open, she turns her back to the other woman as she teasingly lets it slip from her toned shoulders, revealing enticing bits of smooth sunkissed skin with it’s slow descent.

From mid-back, she lets it slip completely free, tossing it to the pile atop the table. Joan inhales sharply when her dark eyes take in the unexpected vision, tongue darting out to sweep across her bottom lip as she draws in between perfect teeth. Beneath the professional layers of the starched uniform lies a wine colored teddy of whisper-thin paisley patterned lace. The bottom hem rises high to reveal the firm under curve and baby soft skin of Vera’s pert ass. Slowly she turns back to face the older woman to reveal the delightful front view. The neckline dips into a deep v and the sheer fabric does little more than give her delicious skin a sexy wine-colored glow. Firm nipples rise beneath the gossamer material and the dark patch of hair is clearly visible between her slender thighs. Slipping off her shoes, she lifts herself to take a seat on the table, gasping lightly as the cold metal surface makes contact with her ass. Spreading her legs slightly, she leans back on flat palms and fixes Joan with a surprisingly sultry stare.

A wide smirk remains planted across fine bowed lips as she rises from the chair and slowly approaches her Deputy. Stepping between the trim thighs, her eyes roam hungrily over the svelte body reclined for her viewing pleasure. Cocking a brow, she meets Vera’s sultry gaze with a sexy smile.

“Well Miss Bennett, aren’t you full of surprises.” Vera smiles and bites her bottom lip, lifting her chin as she shifts herself slightly closer to the taller woman.

Joan watches, observes, devours with her eyes, but still doesn’t bestow a heated caress. Instead, she reaches for the buttons of her own jacket until she releases them all and slips it from her towering frame, adding it to the pile on the table. Ivory hands float next to the inky tie around her neck. She slips it loose, never breaking her seductive gaze, as she moves on to the pearly buttons of her perfectly starched shirt. Slipping it from her marble curves, she reveals a sheer black bra with a delicate lace edge along the top of the cups. Her nipples are clearly visible through the diaphanous material, the rosy buds drawing Vera’s awestruck gaze.

Suitably disrobed, she returns her attention to her deputy and a large ivory palm settles against Vera’s right hip, issuing a gentle squeeze before it trails up slowly to her rib cage, moving beneath her pert breast before tracking up her sternum to her throat. Vera drops her head back, arching into the indulgent caress as a long pale thumb traces the path of her trachea then the sharp contour of her jaw. Joan’s fingers wrap around the back of her neck and she lifts her head as she’s drawn in for a fiery kiss.

Dropping her hands to clutch at Vera’s waist, she steps in as close as she can and draws the woman the rest of the distance to seal the space between them. Toned thighs wrap around her waist and the heat between them burns through the material of her pants, settling against her pubic line, producing a pleasing tingle in her core. Strong, slender arms wrap around her neck and draw her impossibly closer as their kisses grow deep and needy. Drawing away, exquisite lips trace along Vera’s jaw and teeth nip gently down her tender throat. She sighs in pleasure and releases her arms from Joan’s neck as the kisses continue to her shoulder and across her collarbone.

Cupping modest breasts, Joan kneads them gently as she trails hot kisses down the exposed patch of skin at the deep neckline. She tweaks a nipple firmly as her tongue returns to Vera’s mouth, swallowing the moan her tiny deputy releases. Drawing an alabaster hand from bare knee to hip, she slips an open palm between them, pressing it flat against Vera’s taut stomach as she quickly moves south to the heat below. Vera pulls away with a gasp as Joan deftly releases the snaps of the teddy, her knuckles grazing across sensitive outer lips.

Now unhindered by the luxurious material, marble fingers stroke firmly between soaking folds before gently twisting two deep inside her deputy. Vera bites her bottom lip and falls back onto her elbows as the sensation of being deliciously filled courses through her. Her body vibrates with the pleasing buzz Joan’s thrusting fingers create as they quickly work her onto that sublime plane of ecstasy.

Joan’s free hand slips beneath the gossamer against an olive breast, long fingers pinching roughly at a stiff nipple. Vera arches into the divine burn that sets loose a fresh flood of wetness between her trembling thighs. Using the liquid heat to her advantage, Joan decides to test the waters further. Slowly she works a third finger into the clenching heat of her deputy, a sultry moan escaping her open mouth when the woman takes it with surprising ease, even shifting her hips to invite them deeper.

Her own cunt pulses strongly as she fucks the writhing woman atop the table, thrusting hard then curling roughly into her g-spot as she continues to firmly squeeze a tawny nipple. Suddenly, with a violent tremble that causes the desk to shake, Vera comes undone. She throws a trembling arm across her mouth, roughly biting it as she releases a long, low moan, her hips skyrocketing from the table as she bears down hard on Joan’s probing hand.

The sheer lewdness of the image, the libidinous sound issued from deep in Vera’s throat, and the feel of her heat firmly pulsing around her fingers sends Joan into unexpected orgasmic bliss. Her cunt contracts hard, releasing a hot pool of wetness and sending a shock wave through her tall frame. She tenses and her mouth falls open, a stream of faint pants drift from her parted lips as her stomach clenches and forces her forward, leaning heavily against her palm that still clasps Vera’s breast.

A long moment passes before she finally regains her composure and rises up, gently slipping her fingers from Vera’s faintly pulsing heat. The small woman twitches as the thick digits fall away, leaving her empty and already yearning for more. She sits up slowly, releasing her shaky legs from their firm grip around Joan’s ass and rolling her hips to soothe the ache settling in. Reaching forward, she slips a hand around the curve of Joan’s hip and rests it on the high swell of her sumptuous ass.

“Have dinner with me? Tonight. You can pick the place.” She purrs, squeezing a handful of Joan’s cheek and meeting her hooded gaze with wide, hopeful eyes. The Amazonian woman ponders the request for a moment, lips drawing into a sultry smile as she responds.

“Fine. 7:30, my house.”

Vera smiles then leans forward and bestows a gentle kiss against the hollow of Joan’s throat. Pulling away, she shyly meets Joan’s gaze, her aquamarine eyes full of delight.

“I’ll be there.”


End file.
